


Amenity

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Cuddles, Cute, Ear Scritches, Felching, Fluffy, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Kinda Kinky, M/M, Playful Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, galra are big kitty cats, shiro has a knot, they're in love y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: ~Keith could tell you all these things and more, but if he were so inclined he would say that to him...with Shiro a big, fluffy, purring mass draped over his legs and nuzzled into his belly...to him Shiro was a big softie. Sweet, caring and kind, attentive in every facet of their relationship, and a disastrous, stuttering mess when Keith scratched at the bases of his ears for the first time. ~





	Amenity

**Author's Note:**

> Another forgotten oneshot from the end of last year I forgot about, I need to work through all these poor, lonely old WIPs :3 
> 
> Have some Galra Shiro again, I love writing his fluffy ass wit Keef.  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Shiro was a tactical _genius_ , he was a powerful soldier, he was calculated and deadly. He had seen him take down twenty other Galra and not break a sweat. He'd seen him barrel through walls with the aid of his arm, firm metal, crackling quintessence, glowing molten hot and threatening death. He'd seen him pilot a cruiser through a firefight like it was a fucking _leisure cruise._  
  
Shiro was a badass. He was both feared and loved, depending on whose side you were on ( and quite frankly it could be _both_ whether you were on his side or not).  
  
Yes, he was the ultimate soldier, enormous even for a Galra and stalwart, cold, and dependable.  
  
But Keith knew _more_ than his exterior.  
  
Keith could tell you all these things and more, but if he were so inclined he would say that to _him_...with Shiro a big, fluffy, purring mass draped over his legs and nuzzled into his belly...to _him_ Shiro was a big _softie_. Sweet, caring and kind, attentive in every facet of their relationship, and a disastrous, stuttering _mess_ when Keith scratched at the base of his ear for the first time.  
  
He was easily flustered, Keith just needed to push any one of his buttons, like touching his tail in passing, scratching his ears, or even bending over to grab something was enough to make him regress into a blushing tower of fur and drooping ears. This held true even after they had started courting and eventually mating.  
  
It was _adorable_.

 _Shiro_ was adorable.

Keith smiled and Shiro trilled softly when he scratched his blunt nails over the length of dark, fuzzy ears. Big, purple eyes were lazily shut, long lashes caught on the soft fur of his cheekbones. His tail swung lazily in the air, blanket having slid off of it when he lifted it, tuft of black hair at the end that Keith would sometimes grab and hold to his upper lip, pretending it was a fake mustache. That always confused Shiro, because Galra didn't _grow_ facial hair, and it amused the hell out of Keith and Krolia both.  
  
Keith shifted beneath him and Shiro's purr turned into a rumbling noise of protest, trailing off into a contented hum when Keith propped his feet up on the blanket-clad swell of his soft rear instead of where they had been beneath his massive thighs. Shiro smiled, shifting bare legs before he went lax down the length of the mattress. His chin was rested on his hand so that the point of it wouldn't dig into Keith's stomach, and his every purring breath tickled Keith's belly-button.  
  
An occasional growl and a lick to Keith's chest, _maybe_ his nipple, to which Keith would huff out a vocal breath, was his reward for the delightful scratches.  
  
"You're so cute."  
  
Shiro pried one eye open and glanced up at Keith, tail coming to a standstill in the air.  
  
"I am _not_." Shiro murmured incredulously, cheeks gone dark beneath lilac fur as he spoke.  
  
Keith only smiled again, trailing his fingers down from his ear to his cheek, then over his lips, plush and a little fuzzy around the edges with short, velvet soft fur. Shiro nipped playfully at the pad of his finger, eliciting a gasp from Keith and his lips curling into a pleased grin, half a snarl, at Keith's reaction. To which Keith responded by rocking his hips beneath Shiro. He was confined _quite_ tightly to his chest, fur soft against him but creating just the right amount of friction when he moved to get his blood flowing south.  
  
Shiro _did_ snarl then, and Keith's heart stuttered at the sight of sharp canines. Not that he meant anything intimidating by it, Galra were feral lovers, as Keith had repeatedly come to know a while after he met Shiro. Though feral as he was, Shiro was still attentive and gentle with him. Keith shrank back into his pillow with a smile, glad to have roused Shiro, if the way his hard, hot cock pressed against his thigh was anything to go by as Shiro lifted himself up, back curled inward to accommodate his size.  
  
"You are rather _insatiable_." Shiro rumbled, leaning down to lick a rough, pink tongue over Keith's neck, fluffy ears tickling his nose.  
  
"You should see yourself in a rut." Keith grinned, blowing air at the tufts of dark fur in his face.  
  
Shiro's growl was muffled by the way he took Keith's lips fiercely, nipping at him but never breaking the skin with sharp teeth. Keith didn't have anything to buck up against, so he wrapped a hand around himself instead, stroking with a tight grip that made his breath hitch and made Shiro whine with the knowledge. Keith gasped when Shiro collected both his wrists in a single grip and planted them in the mattress above his head, holding them there and using his free hand to probe between Keith's legs, mindful as he always was of his claws. It would be easy, as this was not the first nor even the _second_ round. The day had been rare and lazy enough to accommodate two already. No, this would be the _third_ time today that Shiro pulled Keith's hips into his lap and slowly, _ever so slowly,_ speared him onto his cock until Keith was stuffed to the brim, gasping for air.  
  
Keith writhed as he did just that, though he slid home faster than he usually did, as Keith was already delightfully stretched and slick with their previous copulations. It punched the air out of Keith's lungs, made him twist his arms and moan hoarsely, hips rolling despite himself even as Shiro tried to give him time to adjust.  
  
" _Please_." Keith rasped, "Please, Shiro."  
  
Shiro growled and bent over him, the angle hitting Keith's sweet spot mercilessly when he began to thrust in earnest. Keith's eyes began to water from his sheer _size_ and he let them flutter shut with a whining, broken cry of Shiro's name. That only seemed to spur him on, and Keith's body jolted as a spark of pleasure coursed up his spine, ripping a shout from his lips that Shiro practically bent himself in half to swallow. Shiro let his arms go and Keith's hands scrambled for purchase in the planes of Shiro's back, nails hardly able to scratch him through his fur but he gave it his very best try.  
  
"Shiro... _Shiro_." Keith murmured in a wanton mantra, arching up against him and clenching tight around him. Shiro's startled whine made him smile, open-mouthed and panting, prying watery eyes open to see Shiro's own eyes glowing and predatory as he loomed over him. Keith slowly stroked his own hand down his belly, feeling Shiro's cock piston inside him, bulging. The sight made Shiro redouble his efforts in a fervor, made Keith cry and _scream_ and coax him on.  
  
" _Knot_...want your knot." Keith babbled, and Shiro leaned down to lick soothingly at his cheek.  
  
"You sure, baby?"  
  
_"Please!"_ Keith pressed down on his own belly when he felt Shiro start to pulse and swell inside him. And the burn was delightful, it ripped a scream from his throat just as much as it _tore_ his orgasm from him in a whiteout sort of bliss that left him limp and gasping for breath as Shiro grunted and whined in his ear.  
  
His heartbeat was tangible throughout his whole body, thumping hard in his ears and leaving him unable to hear Shiro properly until they stopped ringing. He smiled, eyes closed and his hand rubbing reverently over the way his stomach distended, full of Shiro's cock and Shiro's spend.  
  
"Keith? You okay?"  
  
Keith blinked his eyes open, breathless and nodding as Shiro wiped an overwhelmed tear from the crest of his cheek with a massive thumb.  
  
" _M'perfect_." he slurred, accepting the kiss that Shiro pressed to his parted lips with a hum of quiet, contented delight. Shiro stilled when Keith ran his tongue over his teeth, teasing and turning a sly, lazy gaze up at him as he sucked on Shiro's tongue.  
  
"Careful." Shiro growled as he pulled away, leaning his weight on his elbows while the awkward wait for his knot commenced. Keith clenched playfully around him, and Shiro dipped his head to bite gently and suck sharply at his neck, his shoulder and his collar. "You're pushing it, baby." Shiro rasped, "I don't think you _want_ to shoot for a fourth."  
  
Keith grinned, eyes sliding closed, "Is that a threat or a promise?"  
  
Shiro growled again and thrusted lightly inside him, not even able to move with his knot. "You're crazy." he chuckled hoarsely.  
  
Keith only keened and wriggled beneath him, reaching hands up to scratch behind his ears. Shiro immediately started purring again, the vibration making Keith gasp and clench again. " _Shiro_..."  
  
Shiro licked at his cheek, up to slick his hair back until Keith was batting at his face lazily and meekly in his afterglow. Shiro rolled them onto their sides so he could relax, sagging into the mattress while they waited for his knot to go down. It was a long process, about twenty minutes at the very least. But eventually Keith heaved a stuttering sigh as he felt Shiro's spunk start to gush around the space Shiro was leaving behind.  
  
As soon as he was free Shiro was pulling Keith up to meet a lazy kiss, prying soft mewls of moans from Keith as he soothed him. And Keith almost fell asleep, dozed even, as Shiro licked into his mouth and then trailed kissed down his jaw and neck. He jolted awake, bleary, when Shiro moved away, and then he whimpered when he felt him licking his thighs clean, up to the cleft of his ass and then tonguing ever so gently at his rim. It drew a hoarse, gasping moan from Keith, though he was drained rather dry, and aroused as he may have been, he didn't get hard again.  
  
Just as well, he supposed, as he was rolled onto his belly and Shiro finished up, trailing his tongue up the length of his spine. He was _tired_ , after all, and Shiro cooed sweet nothings into his ear as he began to drift off.  
  
At his lack of coherent response Shiro chuckled, curling around him, tail wrapped casually around his thigh, and held him as he started to pass out.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Keith smiled even as sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo and (maybe?) a comment if you enjoyed (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> Come find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)  
> 


End file.
